thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Sierra Mars
Sierra is owned by YFS ya get it. Chump. Info Name: Sierra Mars Gender: Female District: 0 Age: 14 Weapon: Bow, Throwing Knives, Throwing Ax Appearance: Sierra is normally donned in red too match her hair, normally looking lik she does in her lunaii and real life pictures nearly everyday. Strengths/skills: Sierra is accurate with ranged weaponry, such as the ones listed in the weapons tab. Cold climates don't bother her, as she comes from District 0. She is also skilled at hunting. Weakness(es): Sierra cannot swim, and will only jump in deep water as a last resort. She can't use melee weapons. She also will risk her life for her brother. Personality: Sierra is very social and kind, talking about anything with those who she likes. She has a mysterious and intriguing side of her which she'll reveal to those of the capitol or capitol tributes. She will show her true self when she is in desperate need of assistance, to try and get someone to help her. Backstory/History: Sierra grew up in the coldest part of District 0, with no warmth other than her brother. The two were orphaned at ages 11 and 12. Ricardo and her were very close, keeping each other warm on the coldest nights, and working together to try and not be reaped. At age 12, she and her brother were ordered to hunt out in the wilderness outside the boundaries of District 0. Her brother was given a machete and she was given a bow and 12 arrows. The 'two traveled, with tracking devices on their fur coats, outside of the District 0's view. The first night was the most frightening for Sierra, as wolves howled in the distance and snow was starting to fall. Her brother, a natural at wilderness survival, pitched up a fur tent and built a fire.' He told her of wonderful stories about the days of old, and how they used to do things like this every day. Sierra was intriged, but her brother put her to bed and doused the fire. She had deliecate dreams that night. The next day of the wilderness treck, they had to climb over a mountain to find a group of migrating elk. Ricardo helped her with every way he could. Sierra nearly fell, but Ricardo was there to help her. When they finally got over the mountain, the elk were seen grazing on the other side of a frozen lake. Sierra ran excitedly, not hearing her brothers warning of the danger of the ice. As soon as Sierra was in the middle of the frozen lake, the ice cracked. Sierra's frightened screams were drowned out by submersion. Swimming was NOT one of Sierra's strong suits. She watched herself sink, trying hard to swim up. But tiresome from lack of air and super cold water, Sierra's struggling became suddenly still. What seemed to be her last breath of air escaped from her lips, Sierra looked like she had perished. ''' '''Sierra awoke coughing, and noticed her mask was off. She quickly put it back on, and looked around. Ricardo was nowhere in sight. "Ri-ri-cardo-o?" She called out, shivering. No answer. She grabbed her bow and arrows, and started to look for her brother. Sierra trudged through the arctic wilderness, until she heard a low roaring sound. A hovercraft. She boarded, and saw Ricardo. She hugged him and the two were re-united. However, both didn't get much game. Ricardo told her that he rescued her, but thought she had already drowned. In a fury, he went searching for the elk that most likely got her killed. The hovercraft found him first, and he told them that Sierra's tracker had shorted out when it got wet. Luckily, he had spotted her, and the two were reunited fast. The reaping came cold, and Sierra pulled her coat tight against herself. Ricardo followed, but had to seperate when he went to the 15 year old section. Sierra kept herself quiet, listening to everything. She got picked, however, and a look of fear her mask couldn't hide showed plain as day. Interview Angle: Mysteirous Token: Gold necklace Height: 5'3 Fears: Losing Ricardo Alliance: Ricardo. ' ' Category:Yourfavoritesalmon's Tributes Category:Tributes Category:Characters Category:Females Category:14 year olds Category:District 0 Category:Siblings Category:Reaped